Network resource references, which include URLs (uniform resource locators), are useful attributes in local search regimes for entities such as businesses, points of interest, etc. The resource reference provides an improved user experience to users who browse additional information about the resource (e.g., a business entity) by simple clicking on the business entity website. The resource reference also helps the local search relevance aspects of search, since more entity click streams can be mined from logs and entity meta-streams from the web, in terms of URLs, for example. However, existing resource reference (e.g., URLs) coverage and the precision of business entities in local search are inadequate.